I'm Always Here For You
by Rirureddo
Summary: What if it was John Cena who saved Trish Stratus from Edge & Lita? Takes place during "Monday Night Raw" on August 7, 2006.


~_**I'm Always Here For You~**_

"Oh, what a way to start Raw JR!" said Jerry "The King" Lawler at the broadcast table as the following Divas match between Trish Stratus and Mickie James got underway.

"Absolutely," JR agreed, ready to see what was sure to be a great match between two of the top Divas in the WWE.

Trish and Mickie quickly locked up seconds after the opening bell rang.

_'You think you know me.'_

"Wait a minute!" Lawler exclaimed after hearing the familiar opening to Edge's theme.

Trish and Mickie pulled apart from each other and they, along with the crowd, looked on in confusion as both Edge and Lita came from backstage and were making their way down the ramp way.

"Well, Trish and Mickie locking up but now here comes the WWE Champion!" said JR.

Edge lifted up a microphone that was in his hand and began to talk furiously into it. "Stop the music! Stop this match! Stop the damn match! As a matter of fact, stop the show! I am sick of taking a backseat! I am the WWE Champion! So Mickie…"

After he and Lita reached the ring and got up onto the apron, Edge stopped short as the crowd began to jeer and heckle him. Looking out into the audience with an angry look on his face, he yelled, "Shut up!" As the boos got louder, Edge ignored them and turned his attention back to Mickie. "Mickie, hit the bricks toots! This match is officially over!"

Mickie heeded the WWE Champion's words and slid out of the ring.

"Wait a minute!" said Lawler once again.

"What's Edge doing here?" asked JR, completely clueless as to why the WWE Champion was out at ringside at this given point and time.

After getting into the ring with Lita, Edge walked to the middle of it and declared in a voice of authority, "As a matter of fact, right now I am taking over Raw!" The crowd booed him louder and Edge's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to Trish, who was still in the ring. "But Trish, I want you to stay here because I want you to hear this. I want the world to hear that I am a two-time WWE Champion! And I am sick of getting no respect around here!"

Trish just put her hands on her hips and looked at Edge with a look of annoyance as the crowd continued to boo Edge.

"But at least there is some good of this," Edge said as a smile appeared on his face. "For you see, I know something that all you idiots don't – I'll be on the cover of the new WWE Magazine, the very WWE Magazine that hits newsstands tomorrow!"

Lita happily applauded Edge as the crowds kept booing him and Trish simply rolled her eyes at the WWE Champion.

"You know, I heard a rumor," Edge continued. "That the person gracing the cover of the new WWE Magazine was someone from Toronto, someone blonde, and someone that looks like a million bucks!" Turning to look at the titantron, Edge said, "So uh, let's see the cover of that magazine right now, shall we?"

All eyes turned to the titantron and seconds later the magazine covered appeared. The WWE Superstar on the cover was indeed from Toronto, had blonde hair, and looked like they were worth way more than a million dollars. But it wasn't who Edge expected it to be.

"It's not me," said Edge as he turned back to face the former Women's Champion. "Why Trish, it's you."

For the first time since his entrance music started playing, the crowd began to cheer as Trish's name was said and she looked out at them with an appreciative look on her face.

But Edge wasn't as thrilled as the crowd. "So, I've been bypassed by someone who hasn't won a match in over a year!" As he walked closer towards Trish, Edge said, "But you see Trish, unlike you, I am a winner, and I'm going to prove it at SummerSlam when I beat John Cena one, two, three!"

As if the boos couldn't get any louder, they did as soon as the last syllable left Edge's mouth. Trish just continued to look at the smug WWE Champion with a look of disgust after what he said about the number one contender for the WWE Title John Cena who, unbeknownst to a lot of people, was one of Trish's closest friends in and out of the ring. And to hear Edge of all people speak that way about John made Trish just want to smack the smugness off of his face.

Lita took the microphone from the WWE Champion and glared at her long-time rival in front of her. "You want to know what Edge's problem is?"

The second Lita opened her mouth the crowd all let out a combination of "Ho" and "Slut" chants. She pushed them to the side and concentrated all her anger on Trish. "Maybe its having to take a backseat to a no-talent slut like you!"

"Oh, that's uncalled for!" said JR as the crowd responded with a loud negative reaction.

A smirk appeared on Lita's face as she turned to Edge. "Hey Babe, please allow me to remove this piece of the ring!"

Edge was happy to oblige with Lita's offer and took the microphone from her as he stepped back to give his girlfriend room to deal with Trish. Lita stepped right up to Trish's face and began to run her hand over her face and through her hair in a mocking fashion, the same smirk still present on her face and that was when Trish couldn't take it anymore. Slapping Lita's hand away, Trish began to let loose with hard punches right to Lita's face, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lawler.

"Well, Trish is not going to back down from Lita, I'll tell you that!" JR added as Trish continued her assault.

Edge jumped into the fray then, wrapping his arms around Trish and throwing her away from Lita.

"Edge just got a hold of her!" said Lawler.

Trish was thrown right into the ropes of the ring and as she bounced off of them and turned around, Lita charged at her and football tackled her down to the mat.

"Oh, what a Spear by Lita!" said JR. "Taking a page out of Edge's playbook, Lita Spearing Trish!"

His usual smug expression on his face, Edge began to motion for Lita to pick Trish up on her feet.

"Oh, wait a minute! I think Edge wants Lita to pick Trish up!" said Lawler.

Returning her boyfriend's look, Lita grabbed Trish by her hair and roughly stood her up, turning her in Edge's direction, who was knelt down in the corner of the ring with a crazed look on his face.

"Edge is gonna Spear…Oh no! Wait a minute!" said Lawler in realization of what was about to happen.

"Now what kind of man would do something like that?" asked JR in fear for Trish's well-being. "What kind of man would Spear a woman?"

Just as Edge was going to rush at Trish, the sound of a familiar hip hop beat filled the building and the crowd went crazy with loud cheers as a figure shot out of the back like a bullet.

"It's John Cena!" exclaimed JR. "John Cena's coming Trish's aid and to get a piece of Edge!"

"It looks like SummerSlam's coming early!" said Lawler.

John slid into the ring and immediately went after Edge, tackling him down to the mat and wailing on him with punch after punch to every inch of his face. The WWE Champion covered up as best as he could before he eventually managed to get out from underneath John and roll to the outside of the ring, completely knocked off guard and semi-senseless from the beatdown John gave him. John got to his feet, turned to Trish's direction, and just as he made a move towards Lita, the red-haired Diva shoved Trish into John and used that chance to get out of the ring herself.

"Are you alright?" asked John as he held Trish securely in his arms.

"Yeah, I think so," Trish replied, still in pain from Edge's Spear. As the blonde Diva looked up into John's face, she saw the concern in his eyes for her and she couldn't help but smile at him. However, the happiness on her face soon turned to horror as she looked behind him. "John, look out!"

John released Trish and once he turned around, he saw Edge rushing at him to hit him with a Spear. Just as the Rated-R Superstar was going to connect with him, Cena bent over and picked Edge up onto his shoulder. The crowd started cheering louder as Edge began to wildly flail his arms and legs to get out of Cena's grasp, but the Dr. Of Thuganomics turned around in a full circle to look out at the crowd before he lifted Edge off his shoulders and slammed him down to the mat back-first.

"Cena hits the WWE Champion with a devastating F-U!" said JR.

"If he hits that at SummerSlam then Edge can kiss the WWE Title goodbye!" Lawler added.

Cena picked up the microphone that Edge dropped and went to the downed champion, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Put your hands on Trish again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do. Believe me when I say that bitch."

John lifted the microphone and hit Edge across his head with it as he released his shirt and the WWE Champion dropped back down to the mat. John dropped the microphone down as well before turning back to Trish with a smile. "Let's go."

Trish smiled back at him and saw him hold his hand out to her, which she accepted with her own. John led her to the side of the ring and pulled up on the ropes for her, making it easier for her to get out. Trish got out of the ring and leapt down to the ground and John did the same. As John's music began to play throughout the building, he and Trish made their way up the ramp, Trish wrapping her arm around his waist once they were halfway up. John was surprised by her sudden motion, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two of them made their way to the backstage area as the crowd cheered loudly for the both of them.

"Well I'll tell you this, thank goodness John Cena came out here when he did!" said JR. "Otherwise, poor Trish would've been Speared in two!"

"Yeah! And more importantly than that, did you see how cozy she and Cena were just now?" Lawler asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice. "I wonder what the deal was with that!"

"Perhaps there's more than what meets the eye when it concerns those two!" JR commented.

* * *

><p>Cena was in his locker room preparing for his upcoming match. Shortly after what happened earlier a match was made – he and Trish taking on Edge and Lita in a Mixed Tag Team Match. He was alright with the match as it gave him the chance to not only get his hands on Edge before their WWE Title match at SummerSlam, but also to get more revenge on him for what he and Lita did to Trish earlier in the night. Trish was one of his dearest friends and he wasn't going to sit idly by while she was being humiliated by his long time rival and his dirty girlfriend.<p>

As Cena put one of his trademark baseball caps on his head, he heard a knock on his locker room door. "Door's open!"

He looked over as the door opened and a smile came to his face as Trish walked into the room. "Oh hey Trish. You ready for the match later tonight?"

"Hey John. Yeah, you know me. I'm always ready," the small blonde Canadian replied as she closed the door behind her. "I just wanted to come say thank you for helping me out earlier. I really appreciate it."

John chuckled. "Come on now, Trish. You're my girl. You know I always got your back and am always there for you no matter what."

Trish smiled at John. Hearing him call herself his girl was like music to her ears, although she knew he just knew it in a friendship kind of way. She secretly longer to hear him say it in a manner that was more than just friendship.

"Congratulations for making the cover of the magazine, by the way," said John after putting on his wristbands.

Giggling, Trish replied, "Thanks. It's nothing new to me really. I mean, I've already been on the covers of so many WWE Magazines before this one."

"True that," said John. "But I don't think any of them were as hot as this one. For real, you look _real _good on that cover."

A blush appeared on the former Women's Champion's face. "Thanks John. That means a lot, really."

John walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, softly massaging it. "No problem Trish. I mean every word of it."

Trish placed her hand on top of his. "I know you do."

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes, eventually becoming lost in them and leaning closer to each other until they were about an inch apart. Trish realized what the two of them were doing and pulled away just as their lips were going to touch.

"So um," she began in an uneven voice. "We should get going. Our match starts soon."

John stood back up straight and cleared his throat. "Uh yeah, for sure. Time to put the Rated PG Superstar and his gonorrhea carrying slut in their place."

Trish smiled big. "I heard that!"

Trish and John high-fived each other and made their way out of the locker room, heading for the ring.

* * *

><p>John and Trish were victorious against Edge and Lita after Trish nailed Lita with the Stratusfaction and John got Edge to submit to the STF-U. They had currently made their way backstage and were talking about their recent win.<p>

"God it felt so good driving that bitch's head into the mat!" said Trish excitedly. "It was a long time coming for me to shut her mouth!"

"Trust me I know the feeling!" said John, just as excited as Trish. "Hearing that punk coward Edge crying like a little baby and tapping out was just the icing on the cake! All I got to do is the same thing at SummerSlam and yours truly will be the new WWE Champion!"

Trish smiled and took a hold of John's hand with both of hers. "And you'll beat him no problem! I have faith in you! Just be sure to kick his ass for me too ok?"

John smiled back at her. "No problem there. I got that handled, trust me on that."

Trish couldn't hold herself back after seeing the handsome look on John's face. After all he had done for her tonight and he feelings for him, she couldn't help her next action – she stood on her tiptoes, held John by his face, and placed her lips on his, initiating a kiss with him.

John's eyes went wide the moment he felt Trish's lips on his own. Not that he was complaining, it was just unexpected move and he didn't see it coming. A few seconds later, Trish pulled away from John, her smile still on her face.

"That was my special way of thanking you for tonight John," she said beautifully. "I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you. Thank you so much."

John placed a hand on her cheek and gently stroked it. "I'll tell you again Trish. I'm always here for you. Whenever you need anyone, you know you can depend on me."

"Same here John," Trish said, stroking his cheek like he was stroking hers. "I'm always here for you too."

John gave her a warm smile and as he felt her pull away from he, he gently grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, you told me 'Thank you' right? Don't I even get a chance to say 'You're welcome?'"

"There's no need for you to," said Trish. "I already know what mmph…!"

Trish never finished her statement because John had pulled her into a kiss, a much more passionate and deeper one than the one she had just given him. John wrapped his arms around Trish's waist and held her closer to him. Trish, no longer holding back, wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more, sliding her tongue into his mouth and licking all around inside it. John met her tongue with his and the two of them stood there making out for a few more seconds before pulling away, both of them breathing hard.

"And that's my way of saying you're welcome…" John breathed out, smiling at her.

Trish giggled and stroked John's cheek again. "What do you say the two of us go somewhere a bit more…private?"

John's trademark smirk appeared on his face. "I'm down with that."

With a seductive look on her face, Trish took a hold of John's hand and began to walk with him back to his locker room, where she had a lot of things planned for him. And little did she know, John had perhaps more in store for her. The both of them would be very satisfied before this night was over.

~_**The End~**_

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Author's Note~<strong>_

_**And there it is! My first John Cena/Trish Stratus one-shot! Argh, how much I wanted this or something similar to this to happen all those years ago! It was the perfect setup for a John Cena/Trish Stratus storyline! If only it had been Cena that saved Trish instead of Carlito! Oh well, at least I'm satisfied with this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


End file.
